


Easy to touch

by canoeisaliar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky不像一般的Omega，他不想被标记；Steve就像一般的Alpha。</p><p>25！Bucky 15！Steve 30！Howard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to touch

Howard有一个很幸福的家庭，他的Omega是他所见过最美的人，精致又可爱，他具备勇敢的品质，漂亮的大眼睛里总会闪动着温柔的光彩，可当你仔细盯着瞧时，准能发现那里头藏着倔强和淘气，James Barnes毫无疑问是Howard最珍贵的伴侣，他也为此感到骄傲。

要说有什么美中不足的地方，那就是他的Bucky就像个真正的小鹿一样，他不想被标记，而Howard完全尊重他，事实上，他甚至很少去爱抚Bucky，因为当他这么做的时候，他怀里的妻子就会像是被逼到陷阱的猎物瑟瑟发抖，然后Howard就会逼迫自己停手，Bucky会伸手捧着他的脸，给他一个温柔甜蜜的吻，就落在他的额头上，然后口里用清脆悦耳的嗓音喃喃着：“这是怎么一回事呀？Howard，你不要生我的气。”

“上帝，Darlin’，我怎么会生你的气！”Howard立刻对他说，同时用双手紧紧地搂住他的肩膀，确保他的Omega能感到他真心实意的回答。

有时候他很难相信他们已经结婚了六年，却从来没有做过爱。最近的日子里Bucky总会在他出门的时候给他一个吻，有时候会落在嘴唇上，更多的时候都是在额头或脸颊上。他们刚结婚后的一天当Bucky把蜜糖一样的嘴唇印在他的唇上，Howard没有控制他的渴望和本能，他迅速地转身将他的Omega抵在墙上，用双手控制着Bucky的脑袋，好让他的吻能更深。只有那一次Bucky没有打断他，Howard能感受到他的颤抖，只是他一点都不能确定那是因为抗拒还是激动。

打断他们的是Steve，十岁的男孩从门外高高兴兴地走进来，Bucky触电般地推开了Howard，“哦上帝，上帝”他忍不住尴尬地说道，而Howard怜惜地看着他变得粉嫩通红的脸庞，给了他一个安抚的眼神，同时蹲下来，他想要向Steve解释，这是父母，或者说相爱的人之间常常会做的事情，可十岁的男孩脸色惨白，他咬着自己的嘴唇，两个拳头握得紧紧的。

那天Steve拒绝和任何人说话，包括Bucky。

Steve并不是Bucky或Howard的孩子，Bucky跟他讲过这个故事，他告诉Howard，Steve的母亲生了一场大病，而他的父亲在战场上没有消息，Bucky答应Steve的妈妈照顾Steve，就像他的父母似的爱他。

Howard并不介意，Steve是个聪明的孩子，拥有一头金发，碧蓝色的眼睛，就像个温暖的小太阳，而Bucky爱他胜过生命。所以如果他和Bucky无法拥有孩子，他可以当作Steve是他们的孩子，这也是Bucky想要的，他总是说他无法想象一个没有母亲的孩子该如何成长，他不能让Steve的人生缺少这样的温柔和爱。

同时，他们还养了一只金色的大狗，Bucky在花园里种了很多花，当Howard从外面回家时，他都会让自己投入Bucky的怀里，感受一个Omega在身边的愉悦，一个没有被标记的天使是什么味道？Howard知道那是干净的，纯粹的，闻起来就像令人精神愉悦的花田和蜂蜜。

“Howard？”Bucky的声音在他耳边，Howard这才注意到他不知不觉睡着了，他睁开眼睛，Bucky正望着他，他湿漉漉的眼睛里带着爱意，Howard忍不住翘起一边的嘴角微笑，每当他这么微笑时，Bucky都会给他一个吻，他解释说因为他喜欢这样微笑的Howard，就和他第一次见到他一样，英气勃发的样子。Howard忍不住伸手爱抚着Bucky的唇角，那么柔软，Bucky已经很少会抗拒他了，甚至当Howard把手从他的衣服下摆伸到他的脊背上，触摸他精致的两片蝴蝶骨时，Bucky会把头埋在他的胸前，而不是逃开。

他就这样抚弄了Bucky一会儿，直到他阴茎高高地挺起来，Bucky的呼吸声变得急促，他微微低下头，然后再次抬起头时露出一个紧张的表情，Howard伸手握住他的大腿，帮助Bucky把腿分开，让他跨坐在Howard的腿上，用甜蜜柔软的部分去安慰Howard，Howard能感觉到他的阴茎顶着Bucky的，他能感觉到他坚硬而火热的部分也在灼烧着Bucky那根柔软的小东西，Bucky慢慢地开始移动自己的胯部，让他们都硬起来的部分相互摩擦获取快感，Howard知道这对他来说远远不够，他渴望进入Bucky的身体，用粗大的结把Bucky锁住，让他发出疼痛的呻吟，他内心深处的一部分阴暗渴望就立刻将Bucky标记，可大部分的理智都阻止他这么做。

所以Howard把精力都投入到了和Bucky的吻中，当他吻过Bucky因为激情而洒出的泪珠时，他在心里想他是真的爱这个人。Bucky很容易在这样短暂而轻柔的接触里得到满足，当他的动作变得用力并且幅度变大时，Howard也开始发出呻吟，这让Bucky觉得满足。

Howard的阴茎顶进那个柔软的凹陷的时候，他控制不住地向上一顶，Bucky从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，然后他尖叫着射了出来。高潮后的Bucky慵懒地磨蹭在Howard的身上，他修长的大腿还在他丈夫的身上磨蹭着，用一只手去抚慰他，“我收到了一封信，是从学校寄来的，上面说Steve参加了垒球队，这周有个比赛。”

Howard忍不住伸手覆盖在他的妻子的手上，带着那只不负责任的手去上下撸动他的阴茎。“你觉得……你觉得我能去吗？”他问道，接着Bucky弯下腰，挣脱开自己的手，他从沙发上滑下去，用两只手握住了Howard跳动的阴茎，然后低头吮吸了一下光滑的龟头，Howard几乎要被眼前的景象逼疯了，这是他最火辣的梦里都没出现过的场景，一个天使似的人正跪在他的双腿间给他一个能把他的魂都吸出来了的口交。

“当然了宝贝……我是说，你是他的母亲啊，不是吗？”Howard回答道，Bucky的眼睛里又涌动着那种温柔又亲切的劲儿，他低下头，将Howard的阴茎整个都吞进火热滚烫的口腔里。

***


End file.
